


Take Me Home

by KB9VCN



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Shenanigans, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 30-Nov-2018; humor/romance; about 3000 words.For the31_days"In the evening when the sun is sinkin' low" prompt.Inspired by other "Miku and Luka hook up at a dance club" one-shots— but with an extra little plot-tweest of my own.  And also, I still hadn't written a negitoro one-shot, even after all these years, and I decided that it was time to try to write a crowd-pleaser.This is alternate-universe.  My own fanon-Miku is a Beautiful Cinnamon Roll, not to be lewded; I like Luka with Gakupo; and Gumi/Lily/CUL is my OT3.Miku (and Gumi) are both aged-up to 21+YO in this AU.  Luka and Lily are both in their mid- or late-twenties.  They're probably not Vocaloids here, but that doesn't really matter.For reference, Miku is wearing a generic party dress, Gumi is wearing her V3 Adult costume, Lily is wearing her bondage costume (natch), and Luka's outfit is a spoiler from Miku's POV.  But that's just in the first half— they're all naked in the second half.This contains non-stop yuri fan-service, the aforementioned nudity in the second half, and near-explicit adult humor.  Reader discretion is advised.





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Published 30-Nov-2018; humor/romance; about 3000 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/) "[In the evening when the sun is sinkin' low](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/3334521.html)" prompt.
> 
> Inspired by other "Miku and Luka hook up at a dance club" one-shots— but with an extra little plot-tweest of my own. And also, I still hadn't written a negitoro one-shot, even after all these years, and I decided that it was time to try to write a crowd-pleaser.
> 
> This is alternate-universe. My own fanon-Miku is a Beautiful Cinnamon Roll, not to be lewded; I like Luka with Gakupo; and Gumi/Lily/CUL is my OT3.
> 
> Miku (and Gumi) are both aged-up to 21+YO in this AU. Luka and Lily are both in their mid- or late-twenties. They're probably not Vocaloids here, but that doesn't really matter.
> 
> For reference, Miku is wearing a generic party dress, Gumi is wearing her V3 Adult costume, Lily is wearing her bondage costume (natch), and Luka's outfit is a spoiler from Miku's POV. But that's just in the first half— they're all naked in the second half.
> 
> This contains non-stop yuri fan-service, the aforementioned nudity in the second half, and near-explicit adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Gumi and Miku were walking arm-in-arm down a busy city sidewalk early on a Friday evening. They were lightly dressed, but it had been a hot day, and most of the pedestrians they passed were similarly dressed for a night on the town.

They approached a small but brightly-lit dance club. Couples and small groups of women were milling around its ground-level bar-room and the open beer garden on the left side of the building, and muffled dance music could be heard from its basement level.

"Well, here we are," Miku said to Gumi. "Ready for Ladies Night at Club Crypton?"

"You know it," Gumi said eagerly. "Just imagine all those beautiful and lonely women, tightly packed together in a seething cauldron of uncontrollable female lust. I can almost smell the pheromones from here."

Miku sweat-dropped. "Now I'm not sure I want to do this after all. I suddenly feel like I'm throwing myself into the leopards' cage at the zoo."

"If you're going back home, then you'll have to take ME home with you," Gumi declared.

Miku eyed her friend's revealing outfit. "Remind me again why we couldn't just do that? I'm so lonely, even YOU'RE looking good to me right now."

"For one thing, the last time we tried to make out, we couldn't stop laughing," Gumi said. "And also, YOU want someone to hold you gently, and give you head-pats, and tell you how special you are... but *I* want someone to tie me up and make me scream."

"Oh," Miku said. "Right. That. Well, I'm sure you'll find someone who'll do, um, whatever it is you want to be done to you."

"And I'm sure you'll find an elegant gentle-woman who will dote on you and feed you tea and cookies," Gumi said smugly.

"Kinky lesbian sex isn't everything, you know," Miku also said smugly. "In case you hadn't noticed, we women have emotions and feelings and stuff."

"Women also have three major advantages over men," Gumi said. "Longer lifespans, a lower center of gravity, and multiple orgasms. Don't settle for only two out of three."

"As long as you won't settle for a meaningless physical relationship," Miku said. "Are you dancing?"

"I'll have to pass on account of underboob," Gumi said. "I can't dance in this tight and skimpy top without exposing myself."

"GOSH. That's TOO BAD," the petite Miku said without any actual sympathy at all. "Ima get me a sodee-pop and head for the dance floor."

"In that case, I guess we'll split up here," Gumi said. "Be safe, and come get me if you need me, OK?"

"You too," Miku said. "It's time to begin 'Operation Miku and Gumi Hook Up With Older Women'!"

Gumi gave her a hug. "Good luck, Miku. Break a leg and some hearts."

—

Miku stopped at the bar for a lemon-lime soda on the rocks in a red plastic cup. After a first sip, she carried her drink down into the basement and up to the edge of the crowded dance floor.

And then, she threw back the rest of the drink, belched a loud yet cute belch, and wiped her mouth with the back of her arm. "IT'S TIME TO PARTY!!" she shouted at the top of her voice to no one in particular.

After seeking out the nearest recycling bin and disposing of her cup responsibly, she squeezed onto the dance floor and began to dance as if she had a rabid wolverine in her underwear. The dancers around her made room for her so that they wouldn't be whipped by her twintails as she flailed about.

By the next crossfade, Miku was out of breath, despite being lithe and fit. She made her way to a relatively quiet area at the back of the dance floor, rested her bottom against a wall, and leaned forward with her hands on her knees. As she caught her breath, a figure in black drifted towards her.

"That was quite a show," the figure said as it held out a pale hand. "Do you always dance so energetically?"

Miku took the hand and stood up again. "Oh, thanks. Yeah, I... I... AI YI YI." She trailed off as she got a first look at the mysterious stranger.

The woman standing before her had long wavy pink hair— almost as long as Miku's twin-tails, and even thicker in volume— in a loose _hime_ cut with a lacy headband. She was wearing a relatively short black gothic-lolita dress with long sleeves and a tastefully scooped neckline, black stockings visible only at the knees, and well-polished black high-top boots.

She smiled at the awe-struck Miku. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Miku said. "Why is a supermodel like YOU even talking to a plain-Jane girl-next-door like ME?"

"I enjoyed watching you dance," the woman said. "You do not seem to be drinking, and yet you danced freely and without inhibition. I like that."

Miku swallowed heavily and gathered up all of her nerve. "Um, in that case, can I, um, have the next dance?"

"Please." The woman allowed Miku to pull gently on her hand, lead her back to the edge of the dance floor, and then hold her closely.

"What's your name?" the woman said, leaning in to be heard over the music. Miku shivered to feel the slightly taller woman's breath in her ear.

"Miku," she said. "And you?"

"Luka. It's a pleasure to meet you... Miku? You're staring at me, dear. If you must stare— my boobs are down THERE."

"Yeah, but your eyes are up HERE," Miku said without looking away from Luka's face, as if she were a deer in the headlights of an oncoming box truck.

"Perhaps I might gaze into your eyes as well? You also have lovely eyes." Luka leaned forward slightly, bringing her face even closer to Miku's face.

Miku and Luka danced together silently until the next crossfade. The beat was no slower than before, but Miku danced much more slowly, and she was almost grinding against Luka's body. And Luka was embracing Miku tightly in turn, and they scarcely blinked as they stared into each other's eyes. Their mutual attraction was obvious to both of them.

"Pardon my being blunt," Luka said after their dance. "I came here with a friend, but I am here alone... and I was hoping that I would not go home alone. Are you interested?"

"Oh YES," Miku sighed. "I'm here with my bestie too. If you wanna go now, can I let her know that I'm leaving? She's probably in the beer garden."

"Of course," Luka said sweetly. "My friend will likely be at the bar as well. I should like to introduce you to her after I meet your friend."

"Deal." Miku took Luka's hand again. "I hope Gumi was as lucky as *I* was to meet YOU."

—

Gumi was sitting at a table in the beer garden and engrossed in conversation with a blue-eyed blonde over two bottles of beer. Her back was turned to the entrance, but Miku quickly spied her green-haired friend and led Luka up behind her.

"Hey, Gumi?" said Miku. "Sorry to interrupt, but I, uh... WHOAH."

Gumi turned and smiled brightly, and raised both hands in greeting— because she was wearing regulation handcuffs. "Oh hi Miku!" she said. "Mistress, this is my bestie Miku. Miku? This is Mistress Lily."

"Hello there," Lily said seductively. She was wearing long yellow-black gloves and boots, a black midriff-baring tube-top and even shorter black shorts.

"'Mistress'?" Miku said nervously. "Boy, THAT escalated quickly. Gumi? I know you wanted something like this, but are you SURE this is a good idea?"

Luka raised a hand for attention. "Actually, I can vouch for Lily. She's MY roommate and best friend."

Miku turned in surprise. "Wait, really? That means two best friends hooked up with two best friends!"

"What were the chances of that happening at a crowded dance club like this?" Gumi thought out loud.

"We should celebrate by having a FOURSOME!" Lily said enthusiastically. "I have enough handcuffs for everybody!"

Miku and Gumi glanced at each other, and then they both glanced at Luka, as if they somehow knew that Lily had crossed a line.

"I'm not saying 'no'," Luka said carefully, "but why don't we see how this evening goes first, and leave the kinky lesbian orgy for later?"

"Ha ha, fair enough," Lily said with a grin. "Sorry Lulu, I didn't mean to push you. I guess all of us are moving pretty fast as it is.

"But speaking of moving, do you mind if Miku takes you home? I'd like to take Gumi back to our place and use my implements of perversion on her."

"Please say yes," Gumi said with not-at-all concealed submissive lust.

"Is that alright with you, Miku?" asked Luka.

"Sure thing!" Miku said. "It's just a short walk from here."

"In that case, I am in your care," Luka said. "Shall we go?"

"No time like the present!" Miku agreed. "Nice to meet you, Lily. Try not to break Gumi, OK?"

"I'll be careful with my brand-new toy," Lily said with a wink. "You kids enjoy yourselves too."

Gumi and Lily watched Miku and Luka walk away and leave the beer garden. "They make a good couple, don't they," Gumi said thoughtfully.

"They sure do," Lily agreed. "No pressure, but it really would be awesome if this could be the start of something good for all four of us."

"No pressure from me," Gumi said. "But if tonight goes well, I'd be interested in seeing you again, and seeing how far this could go."

"Well, if you've finished your beer, then let's go back to my place and get started, shall we?" Lily said. "You're wearing far too many clothes— and not enough chains— for my taste."

"Yes, Mistress," Gumi said eagerly.

—

Luka followed Miku into her apartment. "Can I, um, get you anything?" Miku asked. "Glass of water? Tea and cookies? I think Gumi has some leftover carrot-cake in the—"

She was cut off by a kiss from Luka. "...or would you rather have me?" Miku said awkwardly.

Luka giggled. "Yes to the last one, please," she said as she kissed Miku more deeply and passionately.

"...I'm sorry, were we talking about something?" a dazed and breathless Miku asked after the second kiss.

"Sex," a flushed Luka said. "I would like to have sex with you, and I would like to begin as quickly as possible."

"The bedroom is this way," Miku said. "...oh. There's just one thing we need to talk about before we start."

Luka frowned. "There is? Well, alright. What is it?"

"Luka?" said Miku.

"Yes?" Luka said.

"I think I might be gay," Miku said with a straight face.

Luka blinked in surprise, and then she burst out laughing. "HA HA HA!!... Well, if you are not yet sure, perhaps I can help you find out for certain?"

"Yes, please," Miku said just before she was kissed again.

—

The next morning, a naked Luka slowly awoke in another woman's bed. She was briefly alarmed until she remembered the night before, and then realized that a naked Miku was snoozing on top of her.

Luka smiled, reached up and out of the sheets, brushed the hair from Miku's face. and then stroked her head. Miku practically purred in her sleep, snuggled against Luka's body, and pushed her face into Luka's chest like a sleepy kitten.

 _She is JUST. SO. CUTE,_ Luka thought as her heart swelled with love.

After a few minutes of head-pats, Luka's mobile vibrated from next to her pillow. Trying not to disturb Miku, she carefully scooped up her mobile, checked the number, and then smiled and answered the call.

"Morning, Lulu," Lily said over the phone. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," Luka said quietly, "but we are still in bed. How long have you been up?"

"Gumi and I have already showered together, fed each other pancakes, and gone BACK to bed."

"I admire your work ethic," Luka said dryly. "Is that BUZZING that I hear in the background?"

"Yep," Lily said smugly. "We're already well into Round Two. Aren't we, Gumi?"

Luka heard a grunting noise. "That sounded like someone grunting from behind a gag," Luka said.

"Yep," Lily said again. "Gumi asked for her red ballie. But I didn't call to 'talk shop'... What did you think of our little game?"

"I was skeptical at first," Luka admitted, "but I must say that I greatly enjoyed pretending to meet Miku for the first time."

"You looked amazing in that gothic-lolita outfit," Lily said. "I wish I could have seen Miku's face when she first saw you in it."

"Given that I was to lower my inhibitions and portray a sexualized version of myself," Luka said, "I set out to do it properly."

"There you go again, taking things so seriously," Lily said. "You were SUPPOSED to pull that stick out of your anatomy and have some FUN."

Luka suddenly realized that Miku was awake and watching her with smiling eyes. "Oh, I DEFINITELY had fun," Luka said with a wink for Miku.

"One more thing before I let you go," Lily said. "I know I'm pushing my luck, but since this game went well... Gumi and I were talking earlier this morning about what we could all try next, and the foursome came up again..."

Luka sighed, but still smiled. "My answer is still the same. I'm not saying 'no', but could you give me time to get used to the idea? I fear that I am still the least perverted one among us."

"Of course," Lily said. "Is Miku awake? If she is, I'll remove Gumi's ballgag and let her say hello."

"Here she is." Luka handed her mobile to Miku. "It's Gumi."

Miku accepted the mobile. "Hello?" she said. "Gumi?"

"Hi * _hanh_ * Miku * _hanh_ *" Gumi said over the phone. 

"Are you alright?" Miku asked nervously.

"Never * _hanh_ * better * _hanh_ * Gumi said. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Miku said. "Is that BUZZING I hear in the background?"

"* _HANH_!!* * _HANH_!!* * _HANH_!!*" said Gumi. "Sorry Miku * _HANH_!!* I GOTTA GO * _HANH_!!* 'cause I GOTTA C—!!"

The buzzing stopped. "I don't remember giving you permission to do that," Lily said to Gumi in the background.

"LIIILLLLEEEEEE!!" Gumi whined. "I was just about to CMMMPH!!" Her complaint ended with more gagged noises.

After a moment, Lily picked up again. "Miku? She'll talk to you later. That little green-haired goof needs to be PUNISHED now."

Miku returned Luka's mobile with a look of profound concern. "I take it the situation escalated further?" an amused Luka asked.

"I like sex as much as the next lesbian," Miku said, "but don't you think they might be overdoing it just a little bit? I mean, don't they get SORE?"

"Such extremes do not interest me," Luka said, "but Lily is always careful, and Gumi is always grateful, and I would not deny them their fetishes."

"It's not really my thing either," Miku said, "but I've never really tried it. If you wanna tie me up sometime, I'm game."

Luka gave Miku a squeeze. "Perhaps we could borrow Lily's handcuffs and attach ourselves to each other for the night."

"If you're OK with uploading a video," Miku said, "maybe we could record a 'cuffed-together-for-48-hours' challenge."

"Only forty-eight hours?" Luka asked. "How about a WEEK? I have a 'stay-cation" coming up soon."

Miku snuggled against Luka's body again. "I don't like the sound of THAT. You couldn't hug me properly with only one arm free, and I wouldn't survive a week without a hug from my Luka."

"That is a valid concern." Luka hugged Miku again, lightly scraping her nails against Miku's back in the process.

Miku giggled. "Ooh, that felt GOOD! Could you scratch my back?"

"As Milady wishes." Luka scratched Miku's back with both hands.

"Oh WOW," Miku panted. "This has GOT to be WAY better than anything Lily could be doing to Gumi right now."

"I'll do you one better." Luka continued to scratch with one hand while giving Miku head-pats at the same time.

Miku openly moaned. "Forget about tying me up— Keep THIS up and you'll send me straight to heaven!"

"In that case, I had better stop," Luka said. "I don't want heaven to have you. I want to keep you right here on Earth and in bed with me."

"You're stingy," Miku said petulantly, but with a happy smile.

After a comfortable moment of silence, Miku spoke again. "Luka? I know what we could all do next— in lieu of whatever it was that Lily was trying to talk you into doing."

"And what is that?" Luka asked indulgently.

"We could get a two-bedroom apartment— or a house— and all move in together."

"I have thought about it," Luka said. "Lily has never mentioned it, but I am sure that she would be open to the idea."

"And then," Miku added, "we could have foursomes EVERY NIGHT!"

Luke burst out laughing. "You ARE a clever girl, aren't you?"

"All jokes aside," Miku said, "wouldn't it be nice if we could all live together? I could live with my Best Friend Forever, and wake up in the arms of my amazing girlfriend every morning."

"My home is your home," Luka said, "but it would be wonderful if they were one and the same."

"And it'd be amazing to live with Lily too," Miku said. "I mean, have you SEEN her? She's HOT!"

Luka laughed again. "Indeed I have," she said, "and indeed she is."

"But not as hot as you," Miku added quickly.

"That goes without saying," Luka said with false immodesty.

"And I'm not exactly chopped liver," Miku added with more false immodesty.

Luka laughed yet again, and then gave Miku a peck. "I love you, you silly girl," Luka said.

Miku rested her well-patted head against Luka's chest. "Love you too," she said happily.


End file.
